garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Events, 2017
Like Calendar of Events, 2016 , but for 2017! Anyone may add to this with an event they want to run and has been approved, if required. Please head up what kind of event it is with the titles listed below, times it is running, a short description, as well as who is running the event so people know who to contact. When announcing times, please use Pacific time as the MUSH runs on Pacific. If you have a log of the event, feel free to link it to the listing for that event. Types of Events: * Assembly: This is a non-formal and largely social meeting between all those of the sept held on the smaller moons, including kinfolk and Fera if they choose to attend. Business may be discussed if there's news to share or items to address that don't require the formality of Moot. Usually no danger, unless someone loses their temper. * Moot: The formal, spiritual ritual event held by the Garou on the full moon at the caern. Usually Garou only. Usually no danger, unless someone loses their temper. * ONS: One Night Scene. Intended to be finished in one or two sessions, these are commonly low to mid level events run by other players for players. Lesser chance of danger. * Plot: This will be a scene related to a mid to high level event running over the course of time. Commonly led by wizstaff. Higher chance of danger. * Revel: The event held immediately post-moot for the Garou to vent their energies in a massive hunt. Danger levels can vary. * Rite: A group activity where numerous Garou will be required to participate in order to successfully perform a ritual. Danger levels can vary. * Misc: Any other pre-planned event. January * 11th (Wed) at 4 PM Pacific: Assembly. Topics: Warder announcement, Brings-the-Pack wanting territory, anything else needing addressed. Run by Thane. Log February * 26th (Sun) at 1 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by Thane. Log March * 6th (Mon) at 9 AM-noon Pacific: ONS: A little something on the outer bawn, cubs and kin welcome. Hard deadline of noon as the point when the event is over (as the GM has a meeting). Run by M'aiq. * 7th (Tues) at 9 AM-1PM Pacific: ONS: A little something on the outer bawn, cubs and kin welcome. Run by M'aiq. * 8th (Wed) at 9 AM-1PM Pacific: ONS: A little something on the outer bawn, cubs and kin welcome. Run by M'aiq. * 20th (Mon) at 5 PM Pacific: Rite. Rite of Reawakening. Run by Dakota. * 27th (Mon) at 4 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by Thane. April * 8th (Sat) at 6PM MUSH: ONS: Mole Fomor defeated by Slug, Ghost, Briari. Run by Sky. * 15th (Sat) at 6PM MUSH: ONS: Swamp Thing Gone Bad defeated by Justin, Ruin, Benedict, and Thomas. Run by Sky. Log * 23rd (Sun) at 1PM MUSH: ONS: City Focus. Anyone welcome. Run by Sky. * 26th (Wed) at 6 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by Thane. Log * 29th (Sat) 4PM MUSH: ONS: Anyone welcome. Run by Sky. May * 7th (Sun) at 1PM MUSH: ONS: Anyone welcome. Run by Sky. * 23rd (Tues) 5PM MUSH: ONS: Anyone welcome. Run by Sky. * 25th (Thurs) at 4 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by Thane. * 27th (Sat) 4PM MUSH: ONS: Anyone welcome. Run by Sky. June * July * 21st (Fri) at 3 PM Pacific: ONS on the bawn. Run by Sky. Log * 23rd (Sun) at 4 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by Wizards. Log * 25th (Tue) at 4 PM Pacific: ONS open to all. Run by Sky. * 26th (Wed) at 4 PM Pacific: Philodox Moot. August * 3rd (Thu) at 3 PM Pacific: RockTalk part 1. Run by Sheo. * 5th (Sat) at 3 PM Pacific: RockTalk part 2. Run by Sheo. * 21st (Mon) at 6 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by ?. September * 20th (Wed) at 4 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by ?. * 22nd (Fri) at 4 PM Pacific: Rite. The Long Vigil. Run by ?. October * 19th (Thurs) at 6 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by ?. November * 18th (Sat) at 1 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by ?. December * 18th (Mon) at 6 PM Pacific: Assembly. No specific topics at this time. Run by ?.